Ares
Ares (real name classified) is the squad leader of Strikeforce Ares, one of many SSOID black-ops special forces teams. History Ares served briefly during the later stages of the Sol Unification. Even though his records have been covered in black ink or put behind heavy encryptions there are still some veteran soldiers who claim to have had served with him at one point. These rumors tell of a lone OMS trooper who watched his squad get executed by Divinity Creed extremists. What happened afterwards is clouded in even bigger mystery as some rumors say that he fought his way out using his bare hands while some say he put half a magazine in each and every militant he saw. Regardless these rumors will simply be that; rumors. Whatever really happened is a well-kept secret which the SSOID gladly sit on. After dropping off the grid and getting integrated with the SSOIDs Strikeforce program the marine was gone and out came Ares. His team have seen plenty of action, action few people know about. During the Battle of Zeruel Ares and his team played a key role in securing a high-value target onboard the wreckage of the Archius. While he didn't learn immediately what it was he and his team had found, Ares eventually uncovered alongside Valerie Reed that the device had in fact been a storage unit for Lion's entire conscious of which only a few, damaged, fragment survived. Unknown to him at the time he had also helped create Commander Gladius by retrieving the storage device. Following Zeruel (and the ensuing chaos) Strikeforce Ares would play an even bigger role as the SSOID was more or less given free rein to operate after the Sol System Government left the United Galactic Community. One mission of notable importance took place on the planet of Prospera and was the confrontation of Alexander Koronov, son of Stanislav Koronov, where Ares asked Alex to accept an offer for protection. While Alex denied this offer Strikeforce Ares remained to maintain security. True enough his worries had been justified after Creed militants posing as Alex's sister Amy attempted to lure him out from the safety of the Muramasa. Instead Alex provided Ares and his team with the location of the Creed forces, resulting in a deadly blitz-like raid which was Ares deemed to be a strong enough signal for the Creed to back off. Following the mission on Prospera Ares was ordered to the SSOID Alpha Site where he met Gladius for the first time. Ontop of that the team was also invited by Kaspar Cross to join the Sol Tactical Warfare Group, a joint effort between the SDF and SSOID to conduct special operations targeting anti-Sol fanatics. Having accepted, Ares joined ranks with his colleagues Xerxes and Zeus to follow the command of Gladius. SSFD veteran James Warren and Mercury of the Boome Marines also joined the SWTG after their efforts on leading the defense against Creed forces on Novithus. Equipment Media Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels